History Maker
by ShippingTraysh
Summary: A quite and shy Yuri decides to let loose and have fun after his friend Phichit drags him to a party. Could this be the best, or perhaps the worst night of his life? And how does his childhood crush fit in? Will Yurio's heart possibly be softened by a new friend? Non skating universe at least for now. Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

" **Yuri wake up we need to get ready for the party, we don't want to be late."**

I up to a face full of Phichit flopping on top of me knocking the wind right out of me. Yelling loudly into my ear as if i wasn't sleeping or anything.

 _Ugh its so early why is he so loud._

" **Phichit get off of me!"** I yelled at him. I couldn't breathe and his loud voice chiming in my ear wasn't helping my headache.

" **But Yuri You have to get ready for the party, you know you are always the one that takes the most time to get ready. Wait a minute... you were up late drawing again weren't you Yuri, I swear you just never sleep.** " He whined at me.

 _I swear he always acted like my mother, checking up on me, making sure I was okay. I was thankful for that though I_ _love him to death, no matter how crazy he may be. He was my closest friend._

 _I remember when we met, that was dark time in my life…he really saved me. I never had any friends keeping to myself until he came along. My parents had divorced in middle school when my mother found out that my father had cheated on her... with another man. I had seen them together when and told mom what I had seen, it didn't really go over well. My family was never quite the same after that day and I most certainly wasn't._ _I slowly started to gain a lot of weight and just threw myself into ballet during it all._ _I never really an outgoing person always getting nervous talking to people, so I just never really made any friends._ _I was an easy target for bullies always being alone and all. That all changed when I met my best friend. I_ _met when leant out becoming neighbors with me in middle school. His family had decided to move to Japan for a change of pace. We quickly bonded when i found out that he frequented the same dancing academy that i would go to after school , I had finally someone who didn't judge me based on my life. We were rarely ever apart from each other, we both either at the dancing studio or at the others house. He always tried finding something to keep us busy never failing to make us have fun._

" **Leave him alone Phichit we have plenty of time. Come help me finish cooking, I need some help in here.** " Leo loudly shouted from the kitchen.

 _Leo was my other best friend from America, we had met our junior year of high school. I understood his feeling being the outcast immediately introducing him Phichit. We became a very close three became so close that we all leant out becoming roommates in college. He was the only one that really knew how to cook out of the three if us constantly make us new American dishes to try._

" **Fine, I'll be right there**. **Nice picture, lover boy**." Phichit squeaked running off when i threw one of my sketchbooks at him.

Once he left I slowly blinked rubbing my eyes.

 _Where had I put my glasses last night?_

I looked down seeing all of my tools and my sketchbook on the floor.I must of fallen asleep last night while I was drawing again. I slowly slid out of bed picking up everything setting it into a neat pile on my desk. I looked down for a moment seeing the sketchbook was opened a page to an all too familiar face: Victor Nikiforov. The thought of that beautiful angel with his perfect smile white teeth made my cheeks flush at the thought of him.

The blue eyes stared at me from the page. An ice like shade that could pull you in if you didn't look away quick enough.

I had fallen for him ever since he saved me sophomore year of high school. I felt myself smile at the memory.

A few years earlier

 _I_ felt my back harshly get pushed against the lockers my lower back screaming in agony from the harsh metal digging into my spine.

 _Oh god_ _not again._

" **Oh look it's the little piggy, where is tutu? Shouldn't you be off dancing somewhere?"** _Angry green eyes were glaring at me. It was_ _Yurio and Christophe; they would harass me constantly, I never knew what exactly I had done to get on their bad was the captain of the track team and known for his violent behavior around school. He was one of the popular kids in the school always doing whatever he would want, He had so much anger for such a small guy. Christiophe was captain of the tennis team. He was a little strange, he had a weird vibe about him that I didn't like._

" **What nothing to say little ballerina**?" Christophe spat at me .

Yurio smacked my books out of my hands and stepped all over my sketchbook.

" **Hey … Stop! Give me my stuff back.** " I tried to muster up my voice cracking.

 _Seeing Yurio's fist raise up I closed my eyes preparrion for the punch I was about to receive, it never did land though._

" **YURIO NAZAD I OSTAVIT" YEGO V POKOYE! Or I go talk to coach da?"** _A demanding tone and deep voice echoing down the hallway._

 **"Lets go Yurio we don't have time to deal with this guy and Victor lets get to practice."** Christophe said

I heard a scoff and steps scuffing down the hallway. I leant down to pick up my books jolting when a hand brushed across mine. Electricity throughout my body, startling me enough to look up. I was met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were the icy blue that felt they could pull me deep into their depths. They were framed by beautiful silver hair attached to a beautiful man. I couldn't seem to look away,it was like my brain just stopped functioning for a moment. I felt myself fall out of my trance when I saw his mouth moving with a concerned look on his face.

 **" S toboy vse v porydake?** The stranger asked.

 _What in the hell did he just say? Am i having some kind of attack?_

" … **Excuse me**?" I felt myself say confused by the noise that came out of his mouth

" **Oh you can English? Прости you alright**?" His thick accent, and broken English made it hard to understand what he was saying. He sounded a lot like Yurio. Could he be Russian?

 **"...I-I-I'm okay, thank you for helping me**." I felt my face flush deeply. I couldn't seem to control myself. He was just so hot.

" **What is your name?** " He asked me with warm eyes and a gentle smile that made me feel like I was being enveloped in the sun.

" **Mmm…my name its Yuri, Katsuki Yuri**." I tried stammer out. Could I be anymore awkward.

" **Why hello Yuri, I'm Victor is good to meet you**." Victor smiled at me. I saw his eyes look down landing on my sketchbook

" **You draw? You are good artist"**

I looked down to see what he was looking at. It was a few of the silhouettes and outfits I had drawn for a routine I was working on for an upcoming event.

 **" Yeah I do, thank you."** Just when I was going to try and ask more about him more the bell rang.

" **Oh the bell rang I must be going. Do Svidaniya**. **Nice meeting you Yuri**." Victor yelled running down the hallway.

Wow he's amazing.

I spent the next few years developing quite the crush on Victor. He was such a kind person to everyone and didn't seem have mean bone in his body. He somehow managed to be a friend of Yurio and Christophe. Other than being head of the theatre department, no one really seemed to know what he did he was always rather mysterious never sharing much about himself. He had one of those personalities that could light up a room and grab your attention. He shined wherever he was a star like aura about him. I was always too nervous to approach him, and even when I did I just got so flustered I would run away. He was just so confident and good at acting, I envied that about him for that and wanted to be like that one day.

I poured everything into my drawings and dancing Victor becoming my muse along the way. My room soon became consumed by his face, those ice blue eyes haunting my every thought. Some his silhouette would float across being carried by wings. In others a simple sweet smile on his face. I had some photos on my wall of his past performances for references.I guess I looked like a love-struck teen obsessed with their favorite celebrity to my friends they would always tease me about him.

I shook my head dragging my mind out of that old memory and started to look for an outfit to wear to the party. I saw I had charcoal all over my arms somehow i had even got some on my face. I figured it would be a good idea if I took a shower, I slid open the curtain the room wiping my hand across the mirror to look at my reflection. I guess I had changed quite a bit since high school. I had most of extra weight that I had in high school from all the dancing or working out with Leo and Phichit that we did whenever I wasn't immersed in my sketchbook. My face elongated , I was no longer the round baby faced Yuri everyone would make fun of. When we started college I decided to grow my hair out longer. I think Ill slick it back today. I slid on the outfit that I had chose. I kept it simple with my favorite black skinny jeans that showed off my butt paired with a navy shirt and my black converseAfter i slid my glasses on i walked out to the kitchen only to be tackled by my dog.

" **Vi Chan there you are**!" I looked into his deep brown eyes scratching behind his ears while he licked my hand. I loved him so much. He was one of best gifts my father had gave to me before everything.

" **He decided to come into my room late last night while SOMEON was busy and forgot to open his door.** **He seemed awfully lonely.** " " **Lunch is also ready** " Leo hollered from the kitchen pink apron on, food in hand.

 _I will never get over that apron._

We Still a bit of time to waste before our ride got here deciding to play Skyrim while we were waiting. Phichit was laying next to me on his phone like alway, we never knew what he was up to on that thing he was normally pretty secretive about it. Right when I was about to Kill Alduin the doorbell rang Leo quickly running up to get it.

" **Leo you are wearing the apron I got you**!" Ji cutely chimed kissing Leo. They been dating since senior year of high school and have been inseparable ever since were one of those couples that were so cute that you kind of wanted to throw up in your mouth. Ji was our little Cinnamon roll,but don't let that baby face fool you he is far from innocent. The constant bed creaking and moaning I heard from Leo's room proved that to me long ago.

" **So are you guys ready to go?** " Ji asked from behind Leo's arms

" **Yeah let's party!"**

We stopped at the Alpha house. I looked up thinking how long it had been since I had gone to a walked in it looking to be in full swing.

I _think I am going to have some fun tonight_. I thought heading straight for the alcohol.

 **"Oh no Yuri is at it again, who let him get to the vodka?"** Leo hollered looking at Phichit and Ji.

 _ **Three, six, nine damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low Get low, Get low To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (crawl) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got Dam) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got Dam)**_

Loud music was playing over a bunch of the speakers, everyone's bodies touching, looking more like a mosh pit than a party. Yuri was no exception to this. When he got drunk it was as if a switch flipped in his head, no longer was he the shy Yuri everyone normally knew. No, out came the flirty, sexual, deviant who loved to dance. The years of dancing allowed him to move his body in the most sinful of ways. Dropping it to the ground, jutting his hips and twirling his body around as if no one else was around. God help you if you became one of his victims he tended to touch, intimately. It seems Yuri found a victim walking up to a shorter man with dirty blonde hair and a red fringe, grabbed him on the butt, grinding against him.

A loud squeak flew out of the boys mouth who quickly tried running off roughly bumping into someone as he was running off pushing into them causing them spill their drink. The boy crashing onto the floor unaware of the angry green eyes glaring at him.

" **Oi watch it asshole**." Yurio turned ready to fight who hit him. Not seeing anyone in front of him he looked down blushing heavily when he did so. He was met by the cutest person he had ever seen in his life. tAll he saw was the biggest caramel brown eye clouded with a hint tears bangs ruffled.

" **I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you**." The boy cried visibly shaking when he saw who he had hit.

" **No its fine… just be careful next time**." Yurio said extending his hand out helping him up, still unable to look away from his eyes. Watching him run off to a group of people.

 **"That was a little out of character."** A dark haired male laughed

 **"Shut up no it wasn't"** Yurio growled still looking over at where the boy went sipping at what was left of his drink.

" **Leo Kun Yuri he he** …" the cherub sniffled grabbing onto his sleeve a dark blush on his face tears in his eyes.

Poor kid he had one of the biggest crushes on Yuri since he was a freshman in high looking up to him, following him around like a lost puppy, Yuri somehow never seemed to notice though. Poor Minami must have been dying inside after what happened.

 _ **Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine I done came to the club about 50 11 times now can I play with yo Panty line the club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now**_

Yuri was dancing away when an all too familiar face walked up to him.

" **Oh look it looks like the little piggy can dance, well you aren't really a piggy anymore are you."** Yurio said glancing down his body and laughing at him.

" **That's isn't the only thing I can do** " Yuri said licking his lip suggestively whacking him on the butt and dancing away. Yurio's was heard over the music a bright flush covering his entire body. Oh Yuri had done it this time he picked the wrong person to do accost.

" **Why you fucking** …" Yurio prepared to start a fight with him freezing when he felt familiar eyes set him. He looked up seeing angry blue eyes looking the holder of them shaking their head in a no.

 _" **Fuck I'm going out for a smoke** " _Yurio huffed stomping off, Yuri too far gone to realize what he just avoided.

 _I'm having so much fun I forgot how great parties were, it's been so long._

Yuri was swaying his hips to the music when he felt a hard body against his back a familiar lightning shooting down his spine. Hands brushed lightly against his hips pulling him closer, keeping them in time with the music. Yuri ground his body roughly against them. His friends mouths dropped open in shock at who he was dancing with. They danced for a few songs, when Yuri switched around his position roughly grinding his front against theirs, wrapping his arms around their neck. Not an ounce of space between the two, the other people around them forgotten long ago.

" **You are gorgeous, and a divine tantsor** _"_ a deep voice whispered in Yuri's ear sending shivers down his spine.

Yuri thought the voice sounded a bit familiar but didn't think anything of it, all he knew was he desperately wanted to kiss them, he put one of his hands behind their head leaning in not noticing the shock in their blue eyes. The last thing he remembered aaas their lips meeting.

* * *

Yuri woke up very warm and content with where he was. He sat there for a moment enjoying the warmth freezing in place slowly opened his eyes.

 _Wait a minute this isn't my room, and where are my clothes, oh god what did I do?_

Yuri than realized he wasn't alone in the bed. He felt a warm firm chest against his. _All right so I was with a guy that's no surprise._ His legs were entangled around theirs like a pretzel wrapped. Arms wrapped protectively around him like a cage holding his head into the crook of their neck no chance of escape on the horizon.

 _I smell peppermint and teakwood. Yuri tried moving out of their embrace, but the arms just squeezed tighter around me. The body started to shift around feeling him move. Oh god he is starting to wake up. I sat still too afraid to breathe._

 _ **"Oh you are awake now**_." a thickly accented voice said. Sleep still evident in their voice

 _Wait I know that voice. No there is no way and I dared to look up. Meeting a familiar set of silver eyes._

 _ **"Vv..VICTOR!**_ _" I shouted with my whole body my face red with embarrassment._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up blinking my eyelids, harshly trying to wake up. I turned my head to the side to look at my clock. _Ugh its only 6._ I tried stretching my arms realizing I wasn't alone, there was someone sleeping on top of me.

Whoever it was had their arms wrapped around my chest their head in the crook of my neck, their hot breath tickling my ear. It seems I didn't want to let them go with how tightly my arms were holding them into my side. I braved myself to look down and about lost it when I saw who it was …Yuri. From what I remember we were dancing and things had gotten heavy enough to be taken up to my room. Its hard to believe that was the same Yuri from high school, he looked very different now. To think it was my high school crush of all people wrapped in my arms still surprised me. I had dreamed of this for so long and now it was a reality. I never thought I would be able to get this close to him. Taking my chance, I started observing his features.

His plump pink lips were set into a pout, their soft breath hitting me. With his glasses off of his face I realized he had the most beautiful and longest lashes I had seen on a man. I didn't see what my arm was doing until it was too late. My hand stopped once it hit his soft dark tresses _._ I started moving my hand through his silky locks, dancing them through my fingertips _. He had such soft silky hair._ I froze for a second when he started shuffling closer to me turning his head into my hand softly sighing in pleasure. I couldn't stop a huge smile from appearing on my face while looking down at him. Ever since I saw him that day years ago I just immediately fell for him, he was adorable.

A few years ago

I was walking down the hallway to class. I looked up when I heard Yurio's voice, he must be picking on someone again. _I can't stand when people get bullied, it just isn't right._ I was thinking about intervening when I saw Yurio about to go and punch the kid. The next thing I knew my hand had grabbed his fist and I was yelling at him to leave him alone. Yurio and Christophe went down the hallway with little resistance. The poor kid's books were all over the floor so I decided to help him out. I was reaching for his sketchbook when our hands met along the way. Electricity shot from my hands to my toes, causing me to look up. When I did I was met with the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Our eyes met, a shocked look on both of our faces. It was as if the whole world faded away and it was just the two of us left. He had some of the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen. My eyes couldn't seem to stray away from his plump lips either. I shook myself out of my thoughts asking if he was okay. He gave me the strangest look I had seen asking me a question in English.

" **Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't understand**." Yuri said

He spoke in English that was rather surprising.

" **Oh you English? I sorry are you alright**?" I asked him with a smile

" **I-I-I'm okay, thank you for helping me** " The boy said a deep flush coming across his cheeks.

 _God he is so cute with that red flush on his face, my eyes traveled back down to his lips. I wanted to kiss them until the air fell out of our lungs. Crap, look back up and ask his name you idiot._

" **What is your name**?" I asked him

" **Mm…My name is Yuri, Katsuki Yuri**." The boy said voice cracking

" **Hello Yuri, I'm Victor is good to meet you**." I said looking down seeing his sketchbook, some costumes and poses drawn out. Wait that looks a lot like one of my old outfits from one of my performances…. No, there is no way that could be it.

" **You draw? You are good artist.** " I asked him.

" **Yeah I do, thank you.** " He said

God I want to talk to him more, maybe I can ask. The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. Crap I can't be late again I have to go.

" **The bell rang I must go, proshay Yuri** " I said looking back waving at him.

Current time

I haven't been able to forget him since that day. I can't believe we are together again and I have him wrapped in my arms, something I have wanted for so long was finally a reality. My hands started running through his tresses once more. After a while of that I felt him start to stir in my arms. I stopped the movement of my fingers. _This should be interesting._ I watched his adorable face go from content and happy to absolutely shocked.

" **Dobroye utro you are awake**. " I said my voice still thick with sleep, my head resting in my hand.

" **VV-Victor**." He practically shouted at me, turning to face me. His beautiful face was flushed a deep red. It started from the bottom of his neck traveling to the tip of his ears. God he is so precious. I found my gaze traveling down checking out his chest, smooth unblemished skin with a slightly defined six back peeking through. I somehow managed to break out of my trance when he started speaking to me.

" **Uhm what happened last night?** " he asked.

Flashes of last night went through my head.

 _We were dancing together and at some point during that our lips met in a ferocious kiss. I took him up to my room slamming the door shut. Our mouths broke apart a string of saliva connecting us. He leaned forward whispering in my ear with slightly slurred speech._

" _ **I havve something to say I love you Victor.**_ _" Yuri slurred tossing his shirt off, falling onto my bed proceeding to pass out._

…

" **Oh nothing**." I said shaking my head my face flushing. There is no way I can tell him that he said that. Did he even mean it?

" **The dancing got heavy to my room we went. You fell onto bed asleep, so I take care of you."**

" **Oh god I'm so sorry sometimes I can't control myself when I drink. I didn't say anything weird did I**?" he said embarrassment evident in his voice.

I chuckled to myself looking at him.

" **Net nothing strange.** " I said looking him in the eyes. Being this close for the first time I saw his eyes weren't just an ordinary brown. No, they were something else. His eyes were the color of a dark whisky infused with flakes red and gold; they were stunning to say the least.

" **Oh thank you so much I really appreciate that. And uh victor I have a question. Uhm… where are my clothes?"** Yuri asked me blush intensifying small smile on his face.

" **The wash has them, here are some clothing to borrow."** I said throwing a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark red shirt at him.

" **Hurry!** "

I ran down the stairs remembering that I needed to let Makkachin in from outside and feed her. I poured her favorite food into her bowl opening the back door letting her in the house. Makka quickly scarfed her food down, jumping onto me and licking my face as a thank you. Makka quickly ran off, something else catching her attention. I heard a crashing noise causing me to turn around. I was met with the most beautiful sight. My heart fluttered in my chest.

Yuri was playing with Makka, scratching her ears letting out the most angelic laughter. Makka was licking him all over his face while she pinned him to the ground. She normally isn't so open with people unless she really trusts them. I walked closer to them and knelt down.

" **You like the dogs Yuri?"** I asked a smile plastered on my face.

" **Yeah, I do, especially poodles. I actually have one that looks almost exactly like her. I sometimes feel like I love them even more than actual people.** " He said, hair messed in all directions a huge toothy smile on his face.

I found myself being drawn closer to him, my face slowly inching closer and closer to his. We were close enough that our breaths intermingled our lips only a hairs length apart they about to touch when we were shocked away by a loud bark. My eyes shot open looking into Yuri's shocked ones I guess neither one of us were expecting that to happen. I turned my head seeing Makka was pawing at the door wanting to go out again.

" **Oh… uhm we must go now.** " I half stuttered my face red.

Shit if he gets any cuter I won't be able to control myself the next time. We better go before I do something that might scare him off.

" **Let us get going**." I said grabbing his hand running to keep up to speed with the excited Makkachin. Too bad I didn't look back to see the dark maroon color of Yuri's face and his grin while trying to keep up with me without letting go.

Translations

Proshay-Goodbye

Dobroye utro – good morning


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my god he grabbed my hand! What do I do?_

 _I could feel my face reddening in embarrassment. I'm not used to this kind of physical affection from someone. The fact that it was Victor holding my hand made me even more nervous. Victor. Finally we stopped running when we got to this shop I had never seen before. It was a small little cafe put off to the side, one of those places where if you weren't looking for it you could miss it. From the quick glance I got of the sign, the place seemed to be called B and B. Victor pushed open the door and a bell rang, signaling our arrival. Before we went any farther, I tried to get Victors attention._

" **Uhm Victor** _?"_ I asked quietly, unsure if he heard me.

" **Yes Yuri what is it**?" he said not seeming to notice what he was doing.

" **C-could you let go of my hand please**?" I said to Victor. My eyes looked down my sight stopping at our hands. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

 _I swear he was going to make me have a heart attack_

Victor looked down at our hands a smile cracking in his face seeming to finally realize what he was doing.

" **Oh sorry I must not have noticed.** " Victor said in his subtly rough voice. His cobalt eyes darkened as peered into my soul. Looking at those blue hues, I felt as if I was being swept into the ocean. His warm hand slowly started to unravel from mine, but not before a few of his fingers slowly rubbed the top of my knuckles, almost as if they were sad to let go. The hotness in my face cooled when he let go of my hand.

Makka seemed to be pretty familiar with the place, barking as he took off towards the back of the shop. The strong scents of coffee beans and chocolates tickled my nostrils. It was very home-like: leather couches and tables set with candles or flowers were half-hazardly arranged around the room. Posters of famous shows and anime were all around. I knew a few of the shows on the wall, Attack on Titan, Bleach. I saw this newer show that I didn't recognize that seemed to be about Ice Skating. I saw family photos all around, adding to the homely atmosphere. My eyes roamed about the store as Victor led me around to the back of the shop.

" **Here sit**." Victor said, leading me to a dark leather couch near one of the corners of the shop. He walked to the front, ordered our drinks and sat down next to me. There was hardly any space in between us, causing our shoulders to brush against each other.

" **Victor darling is that you? Where are you? Honey it's been so long since I have seen you here.** " An older woman yelled crashing into Victor. Her brown hair bounced around as she held him in a bone-crushing embrace, Makkachin close on her heels.

" **Babusya I was came few days ago please**." Victor said, his cheeks red with embarrassment

He tried squirm away but her vice grip didn't allow that. He continued to fight with a huge smile on his face.

 _God he is so attractive when he smiles._

" **Oh we will have none of that baby let me get my dose of sakhar**." The women looked over to me, finally noticing me quietly hiding in my spot. " **Who is this sweet little dumpling that we have here? Let me take a look at you honey**." The mystery woman said grabbing me by the cheeks staring me in the eyes.

Man she is a bit terrifying. She leaned real close to me talking in her arms.

" **Watch out son that one over there is a biter** " she said pointing to Victor with a disturbing grin on her face

" **EH NANI!""BABUSYA**!" Victor and I yelled at the same time, our faces red as tomatoes.

" **Carla you better not bothering the customers again, we don't need you scaring them away. Although you just standing there with that creepy grin on your face will take care of that. Now come back here and finish making their drinks.** " A long blond haired woman said face set in a disapproving scowl.

" **Oh Emilia love that's why you're here**." Carla yelled at her arms still around me.

" **That and the benefits.** " the blonde women said a small smirk on her face.

" **Sorry is eccentric. She insist to go by Granny** " Victor said leaning close enough for our shoulders to bump together, lowly whispered in my ear.

 _Well he is sure right I have never quite met someone like her before, I like her though she makes me feel at home._

" **That applies to you dumpling you call me Granny don't be shy. Now let me go get y'all your special drinks."** Granny said bouncing off to get them.

" **Hmm**?" I said Victor.

" **Babusya draws photos what you love, Babusya never wrong** " Victor said with a warm smile. His arm casually draped around my shoulder as if that was the most natural thing in the world. I feel like I am going to explode from all of this casual Victor- touching.

" **Here you go sweeties**." Granny said handing us our drinks.

I almost dropped mine when I saw what she has done to the foam. Drawn very clearly in the foam was a detailed picture of Victors smiling face, the last thing I expected to see.

" **What is yours Yuri**?" Victor said trying to lean closer to me and see.

" **NOTHING!** " I said quickly, sipping the sinful froth of my drink so he couldn't see it.

The fire in my face flared to life as the coffee burned my lip. The strong espresso taste lingered on my tongue. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, my hands lightly shaking my cup. I tilted my head up, meeting the eyes of Granny who acted as if she had no idea what I thinking. The only sign she showed was a quick wink my way that I barely managed to catch.

" **Aw I wanted to see**." Victor said with a pout and eyebrows knitted together. That was a face I had never seen before. I tried holding in a laugh at that ridiculous face.

" **What did you get Victor**?" I timidly asked trying to change the subject.

" **I got a picture of Makka chan**." Victor beamed holding it out for me to see, it was a cute picture of Makkachin. As if she knew we were talking about her, her head resting on my lap looking up at me begging for attention. Unable to resist I gave her a quick pat on the head. We started to drink our coffee, sharing small talk more freely when Victor called my name.

" **Yuri you got foam on your lip**." Victor said not meeting my eyes.

" **Oh did I get it**?" I licked my lip a couple of times in an effort to try and remove it.

" **No here let me get it**." Victor said.

The feeling of his finger slowly wiping it off the corner of my mouth stirred me to the core.

He slowly licked his finger.

My brain just stopped working.

 _I-I can't believe he just did that._

" **Mmm sweet.** " Victor commented going back to drinking his coffee a slight pink tinge dust on his cheeks.

I could feel steam pouring out of my ears as my mind just stopped working. After my embarrassment faded I was surprised at how easily the conversation was flowing. There here wasn't a single awkward pause between us. Victor and I actually had a lot in common with each other. We actually enjoyed a lot of the same things. We both had a passion for dancing that started at a young age, a love Japanese food. I also found out Victor seemed to have a slight obsession with ninjas, I never would have pegged him for that. Ironically he was really bad at Japanese even after living in Japan for a few years. We actually had a lot more in common than I expected.

" **Yuri would you stay with me longer today**?" Victor asked his face tilted in question his sea blue eyes sparkling.

My face flushed at first slightly embarrassed, Victor still wanted to be around me? I can't believe it. I can't say no I don't think I would be able to handle his sad face. I didn't want to stop hanging out with him; this is the most fun I have had since well…forever.

" **Would you like to come over to my place and watch a movie? I have a few English ones some about ninjas. You can bring Makka Chan if you would like."** I said, my mouth and brain not quite on the same page.

 _ASKING HIM TO YOUR HOUSE! Where did that come from Yuri? Are you crazy? What if he says no?_

" **REALLY NINJAS da!** _"_ Victor yelled excitedly jumping in place like a child grabbing onto my arm. It was a funny sight seeing a beautiful grown man like him acting that way.

" **You two boys go ahead and go I'll take good care of Makka Chan here. Isn't that right honey I need a taste tester.** "Granny said a smile and wink directed my way. Makka barking in agreement running to the back

We left the coffee house and starting the journey to my apartment. Somewhere along that journey we had joined hands, I couldn't find it in me to fight him away this time. Something told me that the touches wouldn't cease even if I had tried to. My phone let out a chime telling me I had a message. Not wanting to let go of Victor's hand I pulled my phone out of my pocket with my free hand to check who had messaged me.

 _Leo: Hong, Phichit and I are going to go to the beach with Minami and his new boyfriend, we wont be home until late_. _We took Vi Chan with us for some fun. You are on your own until tonight_ .

" **Who was that Yuri**?" Victor asked looking at me.

" **Oh it was just Leo telling me they wont be home until later tonight. SO it will be just the two of us.** " I told him my cheeks a little pink thinking about how it would be just us…alone.

" **Really? We must be loud eatin all popcorn**." Victor said excitement evident in his deep voice. I guess he didn't see how crazy that might seem us being alone and all.

We walked for about 10 minutes before we got to my house and stopping at the door. I froze remembering my room and quickly came up with an excuse.

" **Uhm my room is a bit of a mess right now so we can watch the movies in my living room.** " I looked up at him seeing if he would believe that. There was no way I could let him see my room yet that would just be too embarrassing all of the drawings hung up of him I could just die thinking about it.

" **OK** " Victor said smiling his finger grazing my chin.

I unlocked the door, set down my keys, and checked the mail on the table. We both deposited our shoes at the door, slowly making our way through the hallway into my living room toward the couch. Victor sat down crossing his legs, waiting for me to choose a movie from our cabinet.

" **I have a few English movies we can watch since you don't seem to know Japanese that well**." I said holding up a few ninja movies, _Despicable Me_ , even a few new ones I hadn't seen yet.

" **Lets watch this! Cartoons my favorite** " Victor said grabbing _Despicable Me_ from my hands looking at the cover stars in his eyes.

" **Alright I'll go get the popcorn**." I said starting the movie running into the kitchen. I came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Victor.

Perhaps bit closer than I should have been.

 **Hey guys sorry about the delay in the story had a bit of Internet issues and writers block for a while. Thank you so much for all the reviews on everything and the helpful comments on it. Chapter 4 is midway through the goal is to get it uploaded this week. I n the next few chapters or so I am going to bring in our beloved Chicken Nugget and Yurio. Perhaps even a certain dark horse we all know. Thank you so much :3 anymore reviews or comments are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Talking with Yuri I found out so much about him. His passion for dancing started at a young age, when he had gone to study abroad in America. His friend Phichit had introduced him to a few friends, bringing him further into the world of breakdancing. Yuri was also very shy, which would explain quite a lot about his behavior in high school. He tended to keep to his roommates and himself, rather than being around anybody else. He was often at the studio or drawing in his sketchbook at local hotspots.

 _Maybe I could convince him to show me a bit of his art sometime. I want to see what he loves._

The most interesting piece of information that I found out about is how he acts when he drinks. He seemed to turn into a completely different person. He would drop his shyness and just enjoy what he was doing. He was also more…. Open. He was more loose lipped and willing to say certain things that he normally wouldn't.

 _Perhaps that's why he confessed yesterday… I can't tell him what he said yet. Maybe if he can just say it on his own without anything fueling him I could be sure. I just can't believe I never managed to talk to him. He's amazing. I feel like I'm falling for him the more we talk to each other._

Empty cans clinked onto the floor, forgotten long ago. We weren't drunk by any means. We most definitely weren't sober though, if the pinkness on our cheeks and slight slur of our voices were any indications. I couldn't seem to resist the urge of wanting get closer to Yuri any longer. I decided to settle my head into his lap.

" **Is it okay I am like this**?" I tilted my head up asking him. I could feel my heart quickly beating in my chest to match my nervousness.

 _God I hope he doesn't tell me no. I just couldn't resist; perhaps I might have been too forward for him._

There was a long pause before I managed to get an answer from Yuri, it seemed as if he was thinking about how he wanted to answer me. Yuri started to play with his fingers. It was a nervous habit that he seemed save for when something would bother him. From the short time we had been around each other I could see Yuri had some anxiety issues. Not wanting to scare him off, I allowed him to take his time to reply to me and patiently waited for him to speak. It was almost like trying not to spook a dear.

" **Oh-yeah it's okay. Uhm, Victor, may I ask you something**?" Yuri quietly mumbled, his low voice was mostly lost due to the sounds of the television.

" **Да. What**? **You say anything to me Yuuuri** " I sat up from his lap, scooting closer in an effort to try and hear him better. I didn't want to miss a single word that he had to say to me.

 _Why did he seem so scared to talk to me? Was I too forward earlier with him? Could I have done something wrong?_

Seeing something was bothering him, I quietly enveloped his hands in my own. I did my best to ignore the sparks that lit the moment our fingertips touched.

 _Now was not the time to think about that. I need to reassure Yuri that it was okay to share anything with me that he didn't have to be afraid._

I tried meeting his eyes but for some reason he wouldn't look at me. His ebony locks fell over his eyes, acting like a curtain. All I could see was the pinkness of his cheeks and his cute little mouth.

 _He's playing with his fingers again. He seemed to do that often around me._ _Wait… hold on. Is he possibly as nervous as I am?_

" **Victor may I play with your hair**? _"_ Yuri finally met my gaze with a new spark of determination set deep into his eyes. Butterflies flew around in my stomach, my chest tightening at such an innocent question.

" **Да, please do.** " I felt my face splitting into a large grin, my voice flying out bit too quick for my liking.

 _I hope he didn't notice how quickly I responded. Hopefully I don't seem as nervous on the outside._

I settled back into his lap and felt his fingers slowly run through my hair, testing the waters. Once he saw that I was comfortable with that, I felt the pads of his fingers softly start to massage my scalp. Shivers shot down my spine at his touch that quickly turned me into putty in his hands. I felt myself let out a deep grunt when his finger nails raked across the top my scalp, a burst of pleasure spreading down the lower half of my body.

 _Oh_ Блядь …

" **Oh, Gomen Victor. Did I hurt you**?" Yuri asked, surprise evident in his eyes. His fingers stopped their ministrations for a moment.

 _Oh_ Бог _hope he didn't see what just happened. I like my hair being touched, a lot, but I don't want him to stop touching me because of just how much I liked it._

" **нет, I am alright.** _"_ I told him, my cheeks aflame, there was no doubt they were probably a dark pink right now.

 _At least I could blame most the reason of my cheeks being pink on alcohol, not the fact that I was just blushing from just a few innocent touches like some lovesick teenager. Could I be anymore embarrassing? Get ahold yourself! Calm down!_

I felt my eyes slowly drift shut, feeling like I could just fall asleep with his arms around me. If he gave me that opportunity I doubt I could say no. The opening credits ended, finally signaling the start of the movie. Yuri eyes were firmly trained to the screen, not wanting to miss a single detail of it.

When exactly I stopped paying attention to the movie, in favor of counting the number of freckles he had on his nose, I wasn't sure. I quickly found myself lost in everything Yuri, ignoring the movie almost completely. Watching him gave me a chance to see things I otherwise might not have been able to. How his eyes would sparkle when the movie got to a part he really enjoyed, how he would drag his plush lips between his teeth to quietly muffle his laughter at a part he found funny.

Quite a few minutes of my observing him passed before I realized I was watching him long enough to slowly start shifting into the creepy category. I stopped myself, deciding I should actually try to watch the movie, even if I was particularly unwilling to pry my eyes off of him.

I finally managed to drag my attention back to what was happening on the screen when my ears were met with the most angelic sound.

 _Did Yuri just laugh_?

I quietly tilted my head up to look at him. All I saw was one hand held over his mouth, his sight still set on the television.

" **What is so funny**?" I asked waiting to see if I would be able graced with that beautiful noise once more.

" **Oh what, I wasn't laughing. You must be hearing things."** Yuri quietly giggled; an embarrassed blushed beginning to spread onto his cheeks. He refused to look at me again, instead turning his sight back to the screen all while aggressively munching on popcorn.

 _Hmm, Yuri is acting a little strange; I'll have to watch him to figure out what is making him laugh so much._

My ears perked up when Yuri let out another chortle. I quickly lifted my head up, finally managing to catch him in the act.

" **Ha laughter! Зачем Yuri**? **Tell me**." I slid out of his hold, demanding an answer. My arms firmly grasped his cheeks, forcing him to meet my eyes. He managed to stifle his laughter for a moment, pretending to give me a serious look as he attempted to speak.

" **When- when you speak English you sound like the guy in the movie.** " Yuri, unable to hold his laughter started to convulse in a laughing fit. His arms gripped his sides in an effort to calm himself. I looked at the screen listening to the man speak for a minute my mouth dropping open in shock at that insinuation.

 **Gru:** **I went to kindergarten; I know how the alphabet works**.

" **нет I most certainly don't. Take back those words** " I held my hand against my chest, pouting my lips out in disagreement while my eyes narrowing into slits at him. Yuri's laughter continued to crescendo the more the movie character spoke. Almost like he was … mocking me.

 _Oh I'm so going to make him pay for that_ , _in the worst way that I know._

" **Oh Yuuri.** " I lowly growled towering myself over him a wicked grin on my face.

" **Eh, Nani?** " Yuri stopped laughing, his eyes widening. I leaned down and experimentally dug my fingers into his sides, laughing at the results when the bowl of popcorn got flung across the room. This resulted in him showering the room in popcorn.

" **AHHH VICTOR, YAMETE, PLEASE.** " Yuri yelled and frantically squirmed in my hold, a giggle flying out of his mouth.

I snaked my hands under his shirt, softly ghosting my fingers across his ribs.

 _Oh good he is ticklish, and rather sensitive._

Quickly tears started to sparkle in the corners of his eyes the more I tickled him. He unsuccessfully tried to wiggle out of my grasp a few times, but I was relentless. I wasn't going to let him escape from me anytime soon. I had to teach Yuri a lesson; I very well couldn't let him get away with making fun of me. Yuri was much stronger than I initially thought, somehow managing to swap our positions so that I was now the one mercilessly being attacked.

 _Что в мире. How did he flip me?_

Somehow we transitioned into a wrestling fight of sorts, throwing my head back and laughing once I felt my back meet onto the floor.

I can't believe we managed to fall off the couch. This is the most fun I've had since I could remember.

I quickly stopped laughing when I noticed how quiet Yuri had gotten. Did he hurt himself? Was he all right? I opened my eyes quickly noticing how closes our faces had gotten. We were close enough our breathing was mingling together. Yuri had taken off his glasses before his attack, now giving me an even better view of his eyes. Now that we were so close , I could that there were flecks of red and gold in his eyes.

" **Yuri you okay**?" I was wondering what was wrong with him, why he had gotten so quiet. Being as close as we were, I could see the flush on Yuri's face and a certain look in his eyes. I froze still once I realized our position, when Yuri fell he landed on my lap. His knees were caged tightly around my thighs our chests flushed together.

 _Oh god how could I not realize how this looked._

I felt my eyes widen when I felt his fingers slowly lace their way through my hair. He was so close now that our noses were touching. His eyes felt like they were peering into my soul. I found myself unable to look away. Not that I wanted to.

 _Oh god is he going to_ …

" **Yuri, what-"** I never got to finish whatever I was saying after he crushed his lips against mine. I was so shocked; I didn't know how to respond for a few seconds. By the time I couldn't even think of kissing him back. My shocked eyes bore into his brown ones.

" **Oh my gosh, Victor I am sorry I guess I read the mood wrong I just couldn't** -" I grabbed the back of Yuri's head pulling him to meet my lips once more, not allowing him to continue whatever he was trying to say. My eyes drifted open to look at his face.

 _God I am in so in love with him._

After a few seconds of shock, he finally started to kiss me back. What had started out as soft caressing of lips slowly grew into something more. It was as if a hunger was awoken between the two of us.

Yuri's hands found their way to my neck, linking his arms around me and pulling us even closer together. I let my hands travel down the material of his shirt, my fingers settling onto his marvelous hips hooking themselves into the hem of his pants. I let out a deep groan when I felt Yuri's tongue trace my bottom lip and opened my mouth up to him.

The taste of the beer still lingered in our mouths, mingling with the taste of each other. Our tongues met, starting a dance with each other. We fought for dominance for neither one of us wanted to give in. Yuri soon became the victor when I couldn't keep up with him. His tongue invaded the cavern of my mouth almost as if he was trying to devour me. I felt his hands slowly start to snake their way up my shirt getting higher with each passing second. Oh god

I _need to get him to stop; this is all so much. I want to learn more. I want to show him that I want something more_.

" **Nya Yuri wait**." I reluctantly broke our lips apart pulling away from to look at him.

 **Hey guys thank you so much for the support for this story. I am sorry about being garbage and not posting for so long i was having a bit of battery issues with my computer and life got a bit crazy for a hot minute. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews on everything. I have so much planned out that i can't wait to post. My beta has been helping me with everything and helped me with some great ideas that i can't wait to share with y'all. Chapter 5 is going to have plenty of surprises in it that i can't wait for you guys to see. I am super excited going through my notebook getting all of this on my computer for you guys. I will make sure to get the next halter up for you guys asap its the very least you all deserve.**

 **I love how fluffy these two are with each other and can't wait to get to the spicy bits.**

 **Please review or leave any comments so i know what you guys think or if you see something that i happened to miss. I can't tell you how appreciate that so many of you care so much about this. I never expected my first time writing something like this to go so far I love** **y'all.**

Hint: a certain favorite dark horse of mine might make an appearance along with a few others we all love.


End file.
